Thirteen Candles
by Purplepandax3
Summary: It's Riley's 13th birthday! And Joy wants this to be a special day. But she has 3 other emotions who want to help out too. Will this day be happy? Or will Riley have the worst birthday ever?


Special 13

''Oooooh boy! Today is a special day!'' Joy had woken up early for this specific day. She always wakes up early, on certain days, and today was one of those days. ''Everyone, we must get ready!''

''What's the rush?'' Anger asked. He rubbed his eyes. ''Riley's still sleeping, right? Why are you awake so early?''

Joy turned around. Her eyes were red. ''J-Joy?'' Disgust asked. ''A-Are you okay? Did you have any sleep?''

''Sleep? What's sleep?'' Joy asked. She raced back to the control panel. ''Who can sleep when it's Riley's big day!?''

Sadness came out. She sighed. ''Ah, another day of getting older. Sooner or later, Riley will get older...she'll be alone...she might not get a job, she'll be out on the streets...'' She fell. ''She'll be living in a box for the rest of her life!''

''I doubt that will happen to her.'' Disgust said while rolling her eyes.

Fear nodded. ''Yes, our girl is smart!'' He frowned. ''But then there's high school where everyone is crazy!'' He put his hands on his cheeks. ''There's tests...lunch...gym...teachers! And...and...'' He shook his head. ''Boys!''

''Okay, okay!'' Joy clapped. She ran over to Sadness and helped her up. ''We have to make this special for Riley! I mean, you're only 13 once, right?'' Everyone nodded. 'That's the spirit!'' She ran back to the control panel. ''Now! Everyone, we need to start planning!"

''Planning?'' Anger asked. ''For the day?''

Joy nodded. ''Oh yes. Riley needs to be SUPER happy during her birthday so...'' She walked over to Sadness. ''Please stay in the room today, okay?''

Sadness sighed. ''I mean sure. If it's for Riley...''

Joy smiled. ''Okay! And Disgust...'' She ran over to her. ''What kind of foods does Riley hate?''

Disgust gave Joy a look. ''Huh? You should know...since you're always there.''

Joy shook her head. ''Well...no. I...uh, I don't really pay attention!''

Anger was shocked. ''What? Riley's top emotion isn't paying any attention to her? What a shock!''

Digest rolled her eyes. ''Okay Mr. Smart one, why don't you go over there and stay quite?''

He folded his arms. ''Hey, Riley will need me for this event! If anyone gives her bad presents, I will be there to throw it in their face!''

''N-No!'' Joy said. ''We don't need that! Everyone needs to get along, okay?'' She looked at everyone. ''For Riley?''

Anger and Disgust nodded. ''For Riley..'' They said in unison.

''Okay!'' Joy said. ''Let's get ready for Riley's big day!''

* * *

''Riley? Riley?''

Riley opened her eyes. She wasn't sure what time it was or who was standing over her. But the figure, was carrying something. Something bright. She rubbed her eyes. It was still blurry.

''Is our little princess awake?'' The tall person asked. He leaned down and kissed Riley's cheek.

The lady, or at least it looked like a lady, also leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Riley opened her eyes and panicked. ''R-Robbers!'' She jumped out of bed and ran over to the corner. ''Get away!''

''Riley!'' The tall figure said. ''It's okay...it's just us!"

''Us?'' Riley asked confused.

''Mom and dad.'' The lady said. ''You're so silly.''

Riley rubbed her eyes some more. This time, her vision was clearer. Sure enough, it was Mom and Dad, and they were carrying a...cake? ''Huh?'' Riley was confused.

''Yeah.'' Her mom said coming closer. ''Happy birthday sweetie.''

Her dad nodded. ''Yeah, you're 13 now! Wow, I feel old!''

 _13...? Already?_ Riley thought. Just a few months ago, they moved to San Francisco. _That much time passed already?_ She placed her hand on her cheek. ''Boy, time has passed.''

Her mom smiled. ''I know.'' She walked over to Riley and kissed her. ''See, it isn't scary anymore, isn't it?''

 _She's right. Just a few months ago...I thought I wouldn't last in San Francisco, so selfish me tried to go back. But...I've met a lot of good friends here and I play on a really good team. Maybe it's not so bad._ ''You're right.''

''Oh!'' The father said. ''Here's your breakfast! All your favorite food!''

Riley ran over to dad. Sure enough, it was all her favorite foods! The _bad stuff._ On the sides were eggs, sunny side up, with a smiley face in the middle. In the middle was a chocolate cupcake, with a single candle in the middle. It wasn't really a breakfast, but Riley was still happy, regardless. ''Thank you.'' She said taking the cupcake and taking a big bite.

* * *

''Oh, Riley's awake!'' Joy announced. Everyone made their way back to the control panel. ''Oh, it's her parents!''

''A-Are you sure!?'' Fear asked. He was shaking. ''They look like monsters!"

''He's right.'' Disgust said. ''They're wearing dark clothes. Are they trying to scare Riley or something?''

''R-Robbers!'' Fear screamed. He ran around, screaming.

''Hey, hey!'' Joy tried to stop him. ''Riley's is getting scared!'' They all looked at the screen. Riley was in the corner, carrying a baseball bat.

''Yeah, smack them!'' Anger encouraged.

''No!'' Joy said. She quickly pressed the button. ''I think she's still asleep. She should be waking up soon.''

All eyes were focused on the screen. Riley rubbed her eyes and looked at the ''robbers.'' ''D-Dad? M-Mom?'' She asked.

''Why, what are they doing?'' Fear asked.

''It's a cake!" Joy smiled.

''Okay, but that doesn't explain why they're wearing hockey masks.'' Disgust said. ''Are they trying to give Riley a heart attack?''

Joy giggled. ''Her parents are so funny!'' She continued to stare at the screen. She giggled along with Riley. ''She looks so happy. I can't wait to see how the party turns out!''

Disgust nodded. ''True. I'm excited.'' She rubbed her hands together. ''I'll make sure Riley looks like a Princess!''

Fear laughed. ''She's not a baby, you know.''

''I'll make her look nice!" Disgust yelled. ''Just let me think of a outfit!" She ran back to the room. ''Watch her for me, okay?''

Joy nodded. ''Yeah!'' She turned back towards the screen. ''Oh, they're going downstairs now!"

''The party starts at 1:30.'' The mother said. ''You have tons of time to get ready.''

The dad nodded. ''Yeah, so get out all the games you want!''

Riley smiled. ''Does that mean the Wii too?''

''The Wii?'' Anger asked. ''Doesn't her dad hate it?''

Joy nodded. ''Yeah. Remember the time he tried playing bowling? He messed up his back!'' She held in her giggle. ''But Riley was laughing so hard! The mother felt so sorry though!'' She stopped laughing and looked back at the screen. ''Seems like Riley is busy. You guys get ready, I'm going to stay here.''

Anger nodded. ''I'm going to read.''

Fear ran over to Joy. ''What do we do until the party?''

Joy shrugged. ''Whatever you want, I guess.''

He thought for a minute. ''I'm going to take a nap then.''

''Okay! Be ready for the party!'' She yelled.

* * *

Riley continued to stare at the Grandfather clock. _Why is time taking forever?_ It was only 12:00. _1 more hour, huh?_ She got up. ''Maybe I can watch TV for the time being?''

DING DONG.

Riley ran over to the door. ''M-Mom! I think we have our first guest!'' She smiled to herself and opened the door. Her eyes widened. It was...

''Hello, Riley.'' Meg, her best friend, said.

Riley was still in shocked. ''M-Meg. How did you...but how...''

''Come on.'' She said. ''I wouldn't miss my friend's birthday!'' She grabbed Riley and hugged her. ''Happy birthday!''

Tears formed in Riley's eyes. ''T-Thanks. I missed you...''

After the tearful reunion, Riley showed Meg, her ''almost completed'' bedroom.

''Wow!'' Meg was surprised. ''You kept most of your stuff, huh?''

Riley nodded. ''Yeah. Remember the cape we got from school? It's on my bed.''

''The yellow cape?'' Meg asked. ''I'm so happy you kept it!''

Riley smiled. ''Of course. Why wouldn't I?''

''Riley, who was it?'' Her dad asked. He stood there in her doorway, surprised. ''Meg! Why, it's so nice to see you again!"

''Hello Mr. Anderson! How are you!?" She ran over to him and gave him a hug. ''You still look the same!''

He laughed. ''Of course! I'm a tough guy, you know!"

Riley rolled her eyes. ''Anyway, I'm so glad that you're here.'' She walked outside. ''I want to show you around San Francisco, so come on.''

Meg smiled. ''Ooo! It's always been my dream.''

Riley laughed. ''You're going to love it then!''

* * *

DING DONG.

The emotions ran back to the control panel. ''Who is it!?'' Fear asked. He was panicking. ''Is it another robber!"

''Can you just sit still for once?'' Anger asked. ''You're annoying!''

''Shhh!'' Riley said. ''She's opening the door!''

They watched carefully as Riley opened the door. Much like Riley, they were surprised also.

''M-Meg!?" Disgust asked. ''How did she get here?''

Anger sighed. ''I'm sure it's not THAT much to get on a plane and come here.'' Disgust rolled her eyes.

''Oh boy!'' Joy jumped around. ''It's her best friend! Now, nothing will ruin this day!'' She smiled as Meg pulled Riley in for a hug. But in the corner of her eye, she saw Riley...crying. She looked to her side and saw Sadness, she was touching the buttons. ''H-Hey!'' She said. She wanted to stop her but remembered something important.

 _''Riley's life can't ALWAYS be happy, you know.''_

 _''Sometimes, if there's a need to, let her cry, let her be angry. It's human emotions after all.''_

She nodded. She placed her hands on Sadness' shoulders. ''Let her. It's okay.''

Sadness for once smiled. ''Thank you Joy.''

The emotions watched as Riley showed Meg her room. They were laughing along with her and smiling.

''Oooooo!'' Joy said. ''She's going to show her San Francisco!"

''Exciting!'' Fear said. ''I've always wanted to see it.''

''What?'' Disgust asked. ''You live here!''

But Fear ignored her comment. He was happy.

''Riley!" They heard Mom called. ''It's time!''

''IT'S TIME?'' Fear asked. He started panicking. ''Uh oh!''

''Everyone!'' Joy said, she was smiling. ''Get into position! Let's make this a great day, okay!?''


End file.
